A dental jaw implant is that part of a dental implant structure that is implanted directly into the jaw of a patient in order to support an implant abutment.
A straight configuration is generally intended for the overall implant structure, i.e., the jaw implant and the implant abutment are on the same axial line. However, a patient's jaw bone, the nerve tracts extending therein, and other marginal conditions do not always allow the jaw implant to always be implanted into the jaw bone approximately transversely to the occlusal plane. If the jaw implant is implanted into the jaw bone at an angle with respect to the occlusal plane, the implant abutment must be fixed to the jaw implant at a corresponding angle.
A dental implant structure with an implant abutment inclined with respect to the jaw implant is described, for example, in EP 0 449 334 A1, where the implant body has an opening at the top end whose opening plane is typically inclined under an angle of inclination from 75° to 45° with respect to the axial line. A problematic aspect of inclined implant abutments is the non-axial introduction of force into the jaw implant, for which, in particular, the conventional threads on the outer side of the implant body are not well suited.